Mouretsu Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to everything about the Miniskirt Pirates / Mouretsu Pirates series! We currently have on this wiki for you to edit. Animeslide.png|Mouretsu Pirates Anime Novelslide.png|Miniskirt Pirates Novel Help • Administrators • Manual of Style • Layout Guide • News Archives • Poll Archives • Watercooler • Community Portal • Blogs • Community Messages • To Do List • Beware: There be unmarked spoilers ahead! *'(May 28th 2013)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 due to be released on June 20th 2013 (Source: e-hon (Japanese)). *'(April 2nd 2013)' Mouretsu Pirates TV Anime Complete Chart is released (Source: Amazon (Japanese)). *'(March 15th 2013)' The movie is due to be released in February 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)). *'(March 5th 2013)' Bodacious Space Pirates Blu-Ray & DVD Collection 2 is released (Region 1). *'(February 4th 2013)' Bodacious Space Pirates Part 1 (DVD) is released (Region 2). *'(January 8th 2013)' Bodacious Space Pirates Blu-Ray & DVD Collection 1 is released (Region 1). *'(December 21st 2012)' At the end-of-year event for Mouretsu Pirates, it was announced that the movie is planned for a Winter 2014 release (Source: Starchild (Japanese)). *'(December 7th 2012)' Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1 is released. *'(December 3rd 2012)' The number of articles on this wiki has reached 200. *'(November 30th 2012)' An end-of-year event for Mouretsu Pirates has been announced and will take place on 21st December 2012 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)). *'(November 20th 2012)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9 is released (Source: Amazon (Japanese)). At the moment, many articles on the wiki need some work done to them and a little help improving them would be greatly appreciated. This wiki currently needs help with: * Plot summaries on character, ship and episode pages. * Images for certain characters, ships, locations and events. * Expanding existing stubs. * Light novel and manga information. * Correcting any mistakes in the existing articles. See the To Do List for more information as to what needs doing. See also the Manual of Style and the Watercooler. For help, see Help and the Community Portal. Official Sites: *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates Anime official website (Japanese) *captainMARIKA - Official Twitter (Japanese) *Asashi Publications - Miniskirt Pirates Light Novel series website (Japanese) Other Sites: *ミニスカ宇宙海賊 on Wikipedia - Miniskirt/Mouretsu Pirates article on Japanese Wikipedia *@wiki - Mouretsu Pirates on @wiki (Japanese) *Bodacious Space Pirates on Wikipedia - Bodacious Space Pirates article on English Wikipedia What form do you think the movie should take? Novel adaptation Original story Bit of both Don't care Which is your favourite version of Marika's captain's uniform? Anime Version 1 (Recruitment/Golden Ghost Ship/Pirate Hunter Arcs) Anime Version 2 (Hakuoh Pirates/Nebula Cup Arcs) Light Novel Version 1 (Volume 1 Cover) Light Novel Version 2 (Volume 4 Cover onwards) Manga Version Movie Version Sailing 26: There Go the Pirates Marika and the frontier pirates face off against Quartz's Grand Cross. *'Light Novels': Currently at Volume 9. Volume 10 announced. *'Anime': First season concluded. Movie announced. *'Manga': Concluded at Chapter 6. Category:Browse